If a cell of a nickel cadmium (NiCd) battery is overcharged, electrolysis of the water may occur, decreasing the electrolyte level in the cell. If a proper electrolyte level is not maintained, the cell will not function properly. Although the electrolyte level can be physically measured, a noninvasive, rapid technique would be highly desirable.